dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
You Scratch My Back
"You Scratch My Back", the fifth episode of the , and reintroduced two major characters: Catwoman (and Selina Kyle, who is now a brunette), and Dick Grayson as Nightwing. The ever-astute Selina uses her feminine wiles to entangle the young and eager Mr. Grayson, but Batman and Batgirl are both not so sure about the veracity of her motives. Plot Act One Perched on a water tower above Gotham's harbor is Nightwing. With a pair of high-tech binoculars, he spies a man doing rounds, strapped with a machine gun. Just then, over Nightwing's shoulder looms the powerful shadow of Batman. Nightwing needn't turn around, and simply asks what they are doing there. Batgirl, who is accompanying Batman, replies with a witty retort, but Nightwing isn't amused and tells them it's his business and he doesn't require backup. Completely disregarding what his protégé has just uttered, Batman moves forward and asks for the details of what's going on below. Without hesitation, he tells him they're gun smugglers from South America. At that moment, a truck pulls up and a forklift rolls out of the back; it's time for a pick up. That also means it's time for Nightwing to – literally – leap into action! prepares for take off.]] Tucking his binoculars behind him, he raises from his crouched position and majestically raises his arms, releasing wing-like material, leaving Batgirl gob smacked. Without a word he leaps from the tower and swoops down into the field of battle, leaving Batgirl and Batman in the dust. Nightwing's initial approach is impeccably precise as he glides in to knock out the first goon, then leaps towards a machine gun-toting gangster and takes him out with the same stunning acrobatics. Suddenly another guy runs out from behind some crates and unleashes Nightwing's way a dozen rounds of bullets. The junior Dark Knight, however, is much too fast and whirls a batarang (or Nightwing's self-made version of his master's creation), disarming him, and then launches two more that nail the man to the crates with pin-point accuracy. It's not over yet, as a fourth guy – the forklift driver – tries to run him over with said vehicle. When Nightwing hops upon the front forks with ease, the thug immediately realizes that the lumbering piece of machinery is no where near a match for Gotham's most dexterous hero, and so he pulls out a nearby pistol and opens fire and point-blank range. With lightning fast reflexes, he dodges the bullet, grabs hold of the fork, and swings around the side, knocking the man out of his seat and onto the ground. He hasn't much time, though, and has to jump off the forklift as it races towards the dock and into the water. With a smile of satisfaction over a job well done, he dusts himself off, quite unaware of what's coming from behind. spooks a thug.]]One of the gangsters has recovered, picked up a piece of lumber, and is charging him down. In spite of the fact that Nightwing is lost in his own world, the thug still cannot get a hit on him because Batgirl is there to save his hide. She kicks the guy into the crates with thundering power. Nightwing isn't impressed and claims to have seen him and could handle it. While they are chatting, another man comes up and she deals with him in the same manner, further enraging Nightwing. Finally a third man gets up and runs for it. Nightwing gives chase. The man turns the corner and sees Batman leaning casually against a stack of crates. He stops in his tracks, but seeing how Batman doesn't make any moves, he slowly continues to creep away and then bolts. Dick is hot on his trail, and when he gets to Batman, also pauses, until the senior Knight says, "he's all yours." As Nightwing continues the chase, another person gets involved. Catwoman, observing what is going on, decides to enter the fray. Just as Nightwing's chase is going cold, the prey is thrown out, bound and gagged, from behind the crates. Thinking it was Batgirl who did it, he repeats that he doesn't need any help. He soon sees his error as the seductive Catwoman tells him it's a present, blows him a kiss, then disappears into the night. The next day in Nightwing's home, he is having a conversation with Barbara about the situation. She wonders why Dick didn't seize her, but he claims that Selina only was trying to help. He asks if she is jealous, and Barb immediately changes the subject, asking why he was even there in the first place. Dick divulges that there are rumors circulating that a big smuggling shipment is meant to come in very soon. He excuses himself as he gets changed into his costume, yet Barb continues arguing that it is safer with a partner. He replies that Bruce and she needn't look after him as if he were stupid. Without debating it further, he gets on his bike and is ready to go. With a final plea, she notes that two can ride the bike, but he isn't interested and sets out for another night of patrol. All she can do is watch him leave. snares Nightwing with his hook.]]He arrives at a position overlooking a penthouse suite, where a man with a hook for a hand is looking out into the city from his terrace. "Enrique El Gancho", Catwoman blurts out, startling Nightwing. She continues to say that this 'Ricky the Hook' was a Columbian enforcer. He resists her assistance – yet not with as much venom as his Bat-compeers – but she edges her way in anyway and seemingly takes the lead. Using the "I've changed" and "give me a chance to prove it" angle, she eventually gets Nightwing's approval. Without so much as a warning, she leaps down towards the terrace and Nightwing is left scrambling to keep up. They creep into the house and soon access shipping schedule documents on a computer. Just as he finishes, in comes the Hook with two goons, but Catwoman has vanished, leaving Dick to believe he has been set up. Despite what he may initially think, she has not abandoned him, and swoops down to knock out the two machine gunmen. Enrique is caught by surprise and Nightwing uses that to his advantage punching him out. That's not enough, though as he gets up, and so it's time for Selina to try, but that merely buys them time and they have to flee. The gunmen pursue them and they have no choice but to dive into a pool below. With Nightwing's quick mind and prowess with a Baterang, he gets them out of the tricky situation... or so they think. Three more men come looking for them, but the pair's reflexes are faster than the gunners' trigger fingers, and they manage to escape. Back in the alley, they both agree that as a team, they did very, very well and hint that they will continue the relationship. In the darkness of the alley, however, is Batman, listening to every word. Act Two interrupts Batman's interference.]]At Selina's apartment, she is on the couch, playing with and talking to her cats, telling them they have to be patient. She hadn't noticed that Batman had silently entered the room. He has a message for her: stay away from Nightwing! She, naturally, doesn't agree with him and says that he can take care of himself and make his own decisions. Bruce says he doesn't trust her, and she replies that that is why they could never have a relationship. Behind them is Nightwing, who is not amused to find his mentor getting involved in his affairs. Batman has no choice but to leave and trust Nightwing's instincts. But does he? As Batman leaves, Nightwing watches, and spots Batgirl also watching what's been going on. He's been pushed too far. Getting down to business, Nightwing tells Selina that he's found something on the files he downloaded from the mobster's computer. He's figured out that the big shipment he has been hearing about is going to come in later that night. Just then, Nightwing spots a mini-Bat-tracker. Indeed, below is Batman and Batgirl in the Batmobile waiting for them to move, showing that they don't trust him after all. Catwoman places the tracer on her kitty and shoes her away, letting Batman chase the cat instead. Nightwing and Catwoman then set off, unfettered, to their destiny: the docklands. Act Three At the docks, Nightwing and Catwoman make their way on board the ship with the stealth and swiftness that befits a pair of cats. The duo waste no time in reaching their target destination, some cavernous chamber in the hull. With the aid of a crowbar, Nightwing cracks open a wood crate labeled 'FRUIT' only to find it really contains a priceless antique artifact. Strutting over to an adjacent, cloth-covered object, he reveals yet another artifact, this time of monolithic proportions. He tells his partner about his discovery, but she couldn't care less: she's across the room smashing some votive statues on the floor. He can't believe his eyes and dashes over to ask what's going on. The truth is revealed at least. Catwoman secretly stashed her ill-gotten gains, the Cat's Eye Emerald on the ship knowing it would eventually reach Gotham, and with Nightwing's help, she was not only able to ascertain the precise time the ship would dock, but also retrieve the gem with ease. He's not amused. A scuffle ensues and the more experienced cat traps the bird in a heavy net. just about to take out a henchman.]]Just then, however, Batgirl makes her presence known, and she isn't alone! Batman is also there to stop her. Using his perfectly honed Baterang skills to free Nightwing, he then leaps down himself, trapping Catwoman between the two Dark Knights. Nightwing, feeling cocky, walks over to Batman and confirms that he was right: Catwoman led them directly to the emerald. Selina is shocked and livid that someone has entrapped the expert enchantress. Not a moment passes, though, before three pairs of armed men surround them, and then the Hook himself. Without a second thought, Batgirl tosses three smoke bombs below, allowing the three sitting ducks a chance to get away. With the cover of the smoke, Batgirl, Batman and Nightwing make easy work of the goons, and all that's left are Catwoman and El Gancho. Nightwing nominates Batman to take care of the Hook and high-tails it after Catwoman without waiting for Bruce's reply. Naturally, the two battle. With his large hook, Enrique manages to rip through Batman's costume and draw blood. With a grimace of pain, Batman covers his wound; Enrique seizes the moment and lunges at Batman, who ducks his swipe, grabs the Hook, and with all his strength lifts him up, and tosses him across the room into a crate. Batman fearlessly approaches him and they exchange punches, leaving Batman on the floor. Just when Enrique thinks he has the advantage, the Dark Knight quickly grabs for a nearby fire extinguisher and uses it to block Enrique's swinging hook. The contents of the device burst out, spraying the Hook in the eyes. He stumbles backward, disoriented, groping for something to prop himself up on. But his hook finds disaster as he gets caught in a chain that then triggers the release of a giant crate atop him. He tries to sit up, but it is more than he can handle, and he passes out. tries to dispose of Nightwing.]]On deck, Nightwing is hunting the Cat when he hears a noise below that sounds like... yes! It's Catwoman starting an outboard motor boat. She takes off, but Nightwing does not give up and sprints to the end of the ship, then leaps into the air. Using his costume's gliding capabilities, he manages to keep pace. She panics and uses a flare gun to try to take him out, but he dodges the first round and manages to dive bomb her before she can fire another; yet he causes her to shoot the second into the boat, catching it on fire. As they speeds toward the massive propeller of an ocean liner, the two struggle and finally, Nightwing grabs her and jumps into the water. They manage to stay afloat on a piece of flotsam, Catwoman unconscious, and moments later Batgirl arrives with the Batboat to pick them up. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production notes * When Catwoman's escape boat blows up, the resulting explosion is reused footage from the scene of the episode "World's Finest, Part III" in which two Wayne/Lex T-7 droids blow up after Batman electrocutes them. Production inconsistencies * The civilian shipping schedule includes the HMS Bounty. HMS is a prefix only used by the Royal Navy, and military ships do not appear on civilian schedules. The name is a reference to a famous ship, see below. Trivia * The shipping schedule contains the names of several famous ships: :* Andrea Doria was an Italian admiral. Several ships were named after him. :* The S.S. Minnow is the charter boat that ran aground in Gilligan's Island. :* The HMS Bounty, famous for its mutiny. :* The Poseidon is a cruise liner from disaster book and movie(s) The Poseidon Adventure. * Though Selina's new hair color is left unexplained in the series, Batman: Gotham Adventures #4 sets up the "Lost Year" for Catwoman: she was originally black haired, and dyed her hair blonde. After she found out the brand she used was involved in animal testing, she permanently scarred the firm's owner, Amy Mercedes, and never dyed her hair again. * Though he had appeared as Dick Grayson in "Sins of the Father", this is the debut of Nightwing. * Blood is shown twice in this episode, which was a rare sight when the episode was made. Enrique El Gancho cuts Batman's arm and has blood running from his nose. Cast Quotes Nightwing: What are you doing here? Batgirl: Pre-dawn, the dockyards, where else would a person in a mask be? Category:A to Z Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes